


Courage

by Creatrix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff's not doing too good these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For jackinthatpattillo on tumblr because no one has had this much faith in me.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: holy shit it's just been a day! This was my first attempt at this and it's blowing up! Good god thank you! Everyone has just boosted my confidence into space!
> 
> Seriously though... It's not the greatest thing ever created...

It's been a stressful couple of months for the boys. They watched as the creator of their beautiful relationship, sink into a deep and meaningless depression. Geoff, was on a clean break. No booze. Just water and coffee. It was supposed to help Geoff's dying liver, but he realised once he stopped, how much alcohol has impacted his life.

Gavin was the first to beg. Gavin was asked by Jack, with a persuading kiss or two, to bring Geoff to the doctors. 

"What if he doesn't go?" Gavin asked, his voice showed how confused he was. Gavin didn't really understand the repercussions of heaving drinking like Jack did.

"Gavin. Listen, I know you don't really get it but, I really need this from you. I love all of you, that includes Geoff and I want him to be clean." Jack begged. "Gavin, what if Geoff is drinking and he gets into a car because it's so normal for him. And then he crashes."

"That won't happen." Gavin commented. Jack let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Gavin."

"Jack."

He stared into Gavin's seawater eyes. "If you won't do this, I'll breakup with all of you."

"What!" Gavin exclaimed, very alarmed at the turn of events. "Don't be too drastic Jack!"

"Gavin you don't get it! Geoff needs to realise what his habits are doing to his body!"

"But why me?! Why can you do it?" Gavin mellowed down. Jack cringed at Gavin's worried expression.

"Because if I talk about doctors, he won't talk to me for a week. If it's Ryan he's going to tell me to go instead. When Michael's sick Geoff gets anxious and Ray never gets sick. C'mon. You need to do this." Jack pulled Gavin in his arms and kissed his temple. "Please?"

"Fine."

So Gavin made a plan on how he was going to get himself and Geoff to the doctor. He brilliantly conjured the idea to sleep with Geoff that night and continue to cough. Eventually Geoff grabbed Gavin and gave him the magic words.

"What's wrong?" The original Achievement hunter asked. 

"C-cough." Gavin said during another 'cough'.

"You got to go get some antibiotics." Geoff grumbled. Gavin's eyes lit up.

"Take me to the doctor in the morning?" He asked and Geoff grumbled but nodded.

"Sure. Try get some sleep." He whispered and pressed his lips to one of Gavin's eyelids. The British boy let out a sigh of relief and didn't cough again for the entire night. In the morning Michael woke the duo up and wrapped his arms around Geoff. He gave the brunette a warm morning kiss and so did Gavin.

"Ryan's got breakfast at the ready." Michaels husky voice makes Geoff a little turned on. But it fades right away when Gavin's chronic coughing comes back. "You alright Gav?" Michael asked as he put a thumb on his cheek.

"Fine." He let out with his hoarse voice. "Geoff is taking me to the doctor today."

"Oh yeah that's right." Geoff mumbled and walked down the hallway with Michael's arms latched to his torso. "Good morning."

"Morning Geoff." Jack greets and plants a kiss on his waiting lips. "Ryan's got eggs. Sunny side up." He noticed Gavin's weary glance between Geoff and himself. He mimed a 'thank you' and pulled Michael off the man and into a chair.

"Hey Ray." Gavin said between coughs.

"You don't sound good."

"I know. I'm going to the doctors so don't worry."

"Okay good." The Porto Rican smiled and rubbed Gavin's back. "It's going to be alright." Everyone said their good byes and gave each other kisses before Geoff drove Gavin to the doctors. It was phase two of Gavin's plan.

When they got into the lobby and gave their names to the intern, they sat and waited. The medical practice was quiet, but it was also a school day at 9 in the morning. After around, twenty minutes the doctor asked for a Gavin Free. They entered his office and Gavin stopped coughing.

"Alright boys, why are you here?" The doctor asked while peering in Gavin's file.

"Gavin's has been coughing a lot lately-"

"I'm actually here for my boyfriend because he has an alcohol problem." Gavin interrupted. 

"I'm sorry who-" 

"What!?" Geoff screamed as he turned to Gavin. His wild blue eyes glared at Gavin. He backed away slowly and looked at the doctor for help.

"Geoff! You need to see someone professional about this!" Gavin said with his arms held up. "It's getting too serious!"

"Listen I'd like to help but, this is under Gavin Free, so I can't help you friend..." Gavin nodded and stood up.

"I'll clear thing up with the secretary, please doctor, he needs something." Gavin begged and gave Geoff one last sorrowful and guilty look. Geoff felt utterly betrayed. He was being played and now had to deal with the consequences.

"So, your name is Geoff?" The doctors greying face looked at Geoff.

"Yep." He clipped and looked straight, to see a poster of the steps of pregnancy. 

"You drink too much according to your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend is a fucking liar."

"Anger is a sign of denial. Your not telling me the truth are you?" 

"Okay so I drink a bit too often, who gives a shit. I have an awesome family and a lot of friends who support my relationships. I have nothing bad in my life, what is a little bit of drinking to make myself a bit buzzed?"

"You realise, you can die from excessive drinking. It's called alcohol poisoning." The doctor said slowly, making sure Geoff got every word registered I'm his mind. It worked wonderfully. The thoughts of dying one day reeled in his mind at the old man continued to talk.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" The brunette asked through clenched teeth.

The doctor printed a piece of paper and handed it to Geoff. "Beat it. You look strong and what with all your friends, I believe you can do it. This is a AA meeting close by that you should consider visiting."

"This is bullshit." Geoff whispered to himself.

"Alright I'll let you go, but I want you to at least try. You boyfriend looked very concerned for your health."

Geoff and Gavin didn't talk during the entire drive. They reached their house and of course everyone was at work. Gavin headed to his room and Geoff stayed in the living room and watched reruns of Always Sunny In Philadelphia. This was all they did for the entire day. When the rest came home from work, they were confused as to why Geoff was by himself.

"Hey where's Gav?" Michael asked as he sat beside the brunette. Geoff's angry eyes glare at the four boys.

"I don't fucking care."

Michael's eyes widened at Geoff's response. He stood up and walked away. Jack watched with a guilty expression. "Don't worry 'bout it." The ginger mumbled as he massaged Michael's nape, hoping to soothe him.

Ever since that day, they had kept tabs of Geoff and made sure he didn't start drinking. Months passed and Geoff got over his hate for Gavin and the rest. He finally came to terms on his horrific drinking habits. He silently thanked them every night.

But his attitude didn't change. He wasn't mad at any of them, he was just so stressed and thought that this problem was never going to be over. He wanted the cravings to be gone. He felt like shit everyday and anxiety was eating at him.

Ryan somehow started in full time Geoff care. He made sure Geoff woke up every morning, and if he was feeling unwell, he would pass him some aspirin and stay with him until he didn't look like death. It always made the others worry too much.

They tried everything to make Geoff crack a smile. He was so concerned about getting better for his boyfriends that, he hasn't enjoyed the little things in life. Gavin has tried to muck around in let's plays, Michael yells more, Ray says more references he knows Geoff would get, Jack talked more and Ryan tried to be more creepy then ever. 

They decided that eventually, they'll get something out of him. Gavin and Michael even did another surgeon simulator, because Geoff loved the ones they did before. When he was drunk. 

Today was the day they were doing let's plays and they were playing Halo Reach. Jack suggested they play Head Hunter as he and Geoff enjoyed it before this all happened. They all agreed and after lunch they started to capture.

"Let's play!" Ray started.

"Hello everyone!"

"What are we playing!"

"We are playing Halo."

"Halo?"

"HALO!"

"Shut up you toss."

"Yeah we're playing Head Hunter."

"That's what Gavin said last night."

"Ray..."

"Shut up! Your the one with glasses searching for my head!"

"Gavin!"

"Guys you should start up the game."

"Alright so we will be in teams!"

"Team Nice Dynamite!"

"No, fuck that shit."

"What?"

"We're disbanding Team Nice Dynamite for this game."

"Okay so what are the teams?"

"If you'd kindly get in the game, you'd find out."

Geoff hadn't said anything so far and just waited for instruction. He wasn't really concentrating and trying to will away a headache. "It's going to be Jack myself and Gavin, while the other team is Geoff, Michael and Ray."

"Dude sweet!"

"Let's kick their ass Ray and Geoff!"

"Come and get me, bitch!"

"Alright guys! It's time to hunt some heads!" That cause a group wide chuckle, a small smirk from Geoff as, penis jokes are his calibre. 

The game commenced and immediately Ray got the skull. Geoff and Michael where instructing Ray on where to go. "Ray, this side is open!"

"Ray, send it Michael's way." Geoff said and Ray tossed it to Michael. Michael ran to the base and lost it to Ryan.

"Fucking shit!" He exclaimed. "What do you want asshole?" Michael asks as Gavin's character comes in close.

"Dunno, kill you?"

"Whatever. Wanna duel?"

"It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel!"

"Okay Ray. Any way, pick up a energy sword." Michael said and walked over to one.

"What have you got then?" Gavin asked.

"Dagger. Everyone has a melee weapon." He replied. "Idiot."

"Alright, count of three?"

"Yeah."

"One, two three."

Michael quickly switched from dagger to shotgun and blasted Gavin's face off. "Yeah never mind!" Michaels cackles make the entire group laugh. Especially one unexpected person.

"Holy shit dicks!" Geoff croaked. "Oh my fucking god!" His husky voice was cracking at his loud laughing. "That was fucking great."

"What?" 

"I got the perfect shot of that! Michael I fucking love you!" Michael stills in his seat. Jack looks over to Michael. The auburn haired boy stands up and takes his headphones off. He goes to Geoff's table, turns his computer chair and sits on Geoff's lap with his face in his neck.

"I hate you." Michael mumbles.

"Hey..." The brunette rubbed a tattooed arm on his boyfriends back. Michael started to shake from his tears. Ray stood up too and moved to the other side of Geoff and gave him a hug too. "Boys..."

"That's the first time I heard you laugh in 2 months." Ray choked out and wrapped his arms tighter around Geoff's neck and Michael's head. 

"Guys..."

Everyone stood around Geoff, happiness overflowing the group. They all loved each other deeply, so now that they all knew Geoff was doing alright, it made them really happy. Ryan and Jack won't admit that a little tear escaped their eyes too. Lindsey can say otherwise.

For a full half hour they hugged and kissed each other, making sure that everyone's okay. And Geoff knew, that everything was going to be okay. If he knew how much he was loved, he would get over this and move on to bigger and better things. Like his family.


End file.
